damiangrayfandomcom-20200213-history
Damian Gray
Damian Gray (b. 1996) is the younger son of Brendan and Tamara Gray. His best friend is James 'Jay' Lewis IV. He is physically fit but psychologically unstable, devoted to finding his missing brother, whatever the cost. His salient traits are intelligence (including the ability to talk his way into and out of situations), confidence and determination. Background Damian was born in Chicago, Illinois in 1996 to Brendan and Tamara Gray. He had one brother, John Gray, who was three years older than him. By Damian's own admission, the boys were inseparable until the kidnapping of John Gray in 2003. 2003 When John Gray was ten and Damian seven, the family took a summer holiday at their house in the Hamptons. On this particular holiday, Damian contracted a fever. His father took him to the doctor's office in the closest town, leaving Tamara and John Gray alone at the house. Kidnappers, one of whom was Paul Francis, exploited a hole in the security of the estate and kidnapped John Gray. Brendan and Tamara never reported the kidnapping to the police. Instead, they covered up the disappearance of their older son, spreading the rumour that he had run away from home, dissatisfied with the life of the heir of a multimillion dollar company. For five years, Damian lived with a feeling of intense betrayal, that his brother had abandoned him. It is possible this caused his behavioural outbursts. 2008 In 2008, when he was twelve, Damian Gray brok e into his father's office with some kind of prankster intention. Instead of carrying out the prank, he discovered a report by a private investigator into the kidnapping of his older brother. This report included interviews with the security guards from the estate, exposing the flaw in the patrols protecting the grounds, and security footage of the kidnapping itself. Following this discovery, Damian devoted himself to finding his brother and bringing him home. He discovered the alias of one of the kidnappers, and eventually his name and whereabouts, tracking him down at a charity gala in 2011. During this investigation phase, Damian also discovered that his brother John was not the only child kidnapped by Francis and his partner, and that they all had been delivered to a warehouse in Brooklyn and never seen again. 2011 Damian Gray angled for expulsion from his exclusive uppercrust school in 2011. It is possible this is because he wants to enrol in a different school, to get close to... someone. It was also in 2011 that Damian tracked down Paul Francis and forced Francis to lead him to the warehouse where he dropped off the kidnapped children. Education and Skills Damian Gray attends an expensive private school in New York, NY, from which he has been nearly expelled at least once, apparently for smoking a cigarette on school grounds. Following this incident, Principal Hardy assigned Damian a babysitter, an enormous man named Henry, who foils most of Damian's plans to get expelled or cause trouble. Social Life and Relationships *'Brendan Gray'. Father. Damian does not have a good relationship with his father, never once referring to him as 'Dad', but only as 'Father'. Still, he is fiercely protective of all his family, and he refuses to let Principal Hardy talk about him, even when he himself had insinuated that his father bought his place at the school just moments before. *'Tamara Gray. '''Mother. Tamara killed herself some time after the kidnapping of her son John. Between the kidnapping and her death, relations between Tamara and Damian were strained. Damian admits that he did not go to her funeral, nor has he visited her grave. Before John's kidnapping, Damian and John were likely raised by nannies and tutors, but Damian had some affection for his beautiful, sophisticated mother. *'John 'Johnny' Gray. Brother. Damian and John were very close before John's disappearance, and once he found out that John did not run away, Damian became the only one actively working to find John and bring him home. He thought John abandoned him during the five years between kidnapping and discovering the PI report. *'Alan Preston. '''Butler. Damian treats Preston with great disdain, not caring for the old man and irritated when Preston meddles in his business or reports his activities to Brendan Gray. Still, Damian trusts Preston Snr. more than he trusts Preston Jnr., and he would go to Alan if he had troubles he could not work out on his own. *'Nicholas Preston. '''Butler in training. Damian does not trust Nicholas Preston at all, nor does he want to. Subconsciously, perhaps, he believes Alan Preston will always be around, and he does not want to accept that Alan is training his son Nicholas as his replacement. Nicholas is, however, occasionally useful to Damian, as Damian cannot drive and occasionally needs someone who actually looks 18 to sneak him into clubs. *James 'Jay' Lewis IV. 'Best friend. The connection between the two boys is inexplicable. Damian and Jay are no longer sure why they became friends, but despite their tiffs--Damian is too reckless and enigmatic for Jay's comfort, and Jay likes to have control and surety, which Damian finds stifling--they are both well-aware that they are the only friend each other has, and their friendship has never once been on the rocks. *'Henry. 'Babysitter. Henry is the babysitter assigned to Damian by Principal Hardy. He is to follow Damian around at school and make sure he goes to all his classes and does not misbehave at lunch, before or after school. Their relationship is unknown as yet, but Henry seems very mild, though he does ask that Damian refer to the Principal with some respect. *'Principal Hardy. '''Principal. Damian calls her 'Principal Hardass' and has no trouble back-talking and mouthing off to her in their one encounter so far. He was trying to get expelled on this occasion. Hardy's innovative approach of assigning Damian a babysitter will no doubt piss him off to no end, likely worsening any distant relationship they have. Trivia *Damian was arrested in 2009 at the age of 13. He claims this was on purpose, so he could utilise the police driver's license database to ID Paul Francis. It is unknown if this is the case or if he simply used the arrest as an opportunity to access the database. *Damian is an expert fencer and martial artist. He is also skilled at origami. *Damian owns a cat, though he is more of the view that the cat owns him. He lets the cat come and go as it pleases from the Gray house. *Damian's aliases include "Marius Edgecombe". Category:Character Profiles